disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jack's Obsession
Jack's Obsession é uma canção cantada por Jack Esqueleto em O Estranho Mundo de Jack. Letra Vampiros: Something's up with Jack Something's up with Jack Don't know if we're ever going to get him back Lobisomem: He's all alone up there locked away inside Mãe Cadáver: Never says a word Criança Cadáver: Hope he hasn't died Todos: Something's up with Jack Something's up with Jack Jack: Christmas time is buzzing in my skull Will it let me be? I cannot tell There are some many things I cannot grasp When I think I've got, and then at last Through my bony fingers it does slip Like a snowflake in a fiery grip Something's here I'm not quite getting Though I try, I keep forgetting Like a memory long since past Here in an instant gone in a flash What does it mean? What does it mean? In these little bric-a-brac A secret's waiting to be cracked These dolls and toys confuse me so Confound it all, I love it though Simple objects, nothing more Bout something's hidden through a door Though I do not have the key Something's there I cannot see What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? Hmm... I've read there Christmas books so many times I know the stories and I know the rhymes I know the Christmas carols all by heart My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart As often as I've read them, something's wrong So hard to put my bony finger on Or perhaps it's not as deep As I've been led to think Am I trying much too hard? Of course! I've been too close to see The answer's right in front of me Right in front of me It's simple really, very clear Like music drifting in the air Invisible, but everywhere Just because I cannot see it Doesn't mean I can't believe it You know, I think this Christmas thing Is not as tricky as it seems And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone Not anyone, in fact, but me Why, I could make a Christmas tree And there's no reason I can find I couldn't handle Christmas time I bet I could improve it too And that's exactly what I'll do Hee, hee, hee (Diálogos) Eureka! This year, Christmas will be ours! Versão brasileira Vampiros: O que há com Jack? O que há com Jack? Não sei se um dia ele vai voltar Lobisomem: Está trancado ali, o que aconteceu? Mãe Cadáver: Não dá pra ouvir Criança Cadáver: Será que morreu? Todos: O que há com Jack? O que há com Jack? Jack: Só consigo penar em Natal Mas por que será que estou assim? São tantas perguntas que não sei Qual será a resposta que darei Quando penso que vou encontrar Vejo tudo a desmoronar Algo aqui eu não entendo São delírios que vou tendo Como os sonhos que sonhei Em um segundo, tudo se foi O que será?, o que será? Entre livros e quimeras Um segredo me espera Mil enfeites e presentes Chego a ficar doente Uma bola colorida Não encontro a saída Nem consigo descansar Algo a me torturar O que será?, o que será? Mas o que será? Huum... Já me cansei de tano procurar São tantos livros para pesquisar Já sei todos os cantos de Natal Mas tudo me parece tão banal Tem algo que não posso compreender E fico sempre a me debater Ou talvez não seja nada disso do que eu pensei Será um delírio meu? É claro! Eu já posso ver O que tentava se esconder Eu já posso ver É tão simples e tão claro Como música no ar Vem aos poucos nos tocar Mesmo que tão invisível Não parece impossível Eu acho que não vou deixar Mais nada me incomodar Não quero mais deprimir Eu quero é me divertir Também entendo de Natal E o meu será especial Ninguém irá me impedir Um novo dia vai surgir Eu sei que algo aqui aconteceu Pois o rei do Natal sou eu! Ihihihi Eureka! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de O Estranho Mundo de Jack Categoria:Canções de natal